harrys Second year attending
by cupcake8
Summary: Harry is attending his second year attending and running into new faces with great personalitys
1. Chapter 1

_harry was in his room almost asleep until there was a loud honking noise out in the sky. He turned on his lamp desk light on, he grabbed his glasses and looked at a star that was very bright then it turned into two flashing lights and into a light blue flying object. he looked inside the flying object and three red headed people. He had noticed it was the Weasleys! " Ron!" whispered Harry, in a loud whispery voice. " Why are there bars on your window Harry?" asked Ron. " Long story " said Harry. " Well get in! " said Ron, flapping his hand in a slow motion . Harry packed up his trunk. " okay Fred give me the hook! " yelled Ron. Fred handed Ron a hook with a rope at the end. Ron hooked the hook onto Harrys bars. " okay start driving! " yelled ron. Fred stomped his foot on the gas and the bars flew right off. Uncle Vernon woke up because of the bars on Harrys window been pulled off, also Aunt Petunia had woken by the dreadful sound. " Harry! " yelled Uncle Vernon. Harry threw the trunk into the back. he grabbed Hedwig and passed it to Ron. Uncle Vernon barged right inside Harrys bedroom while harry was about to get into the car. Uncle Vernon ran as fast as he could and grabbed Harrys ankle and yelled " Harry get back here! " he screamed, with his two hands on his ankle now. " Let me go! " yelled Harry, trying to get Uncle Vernon off his foot. As Fred stomped on the gas again, Uncle Vernon let go of harrys foot and fell under the bush beneath the window. Harry quickly got inside the car with Rons Help. " Daddy! Vernon! " yelled Dudley and Aunt Petunia, with their hands and arms out, as the blue flying car flew away. " Anyways Happy Birthday Harry! " said Ron. " Thanks for saving me there Ron " said Harry. " Your Welcome" said Ron, giving Harry a quick hug. _

_Once they all had arrived at the Weasleys house and landed the car in their front yard. George opened up the door and went inside their house. they all grabbed a biscuit from the basket off the breakfast table except for Harry. Harry looked at a chair that was knitting itself a sweater and the dishes washing themselves. " its not much but its our home " said Ron, with his mouth full of biscuit. "not much its brilliant! " said Harry. out of no where Rons Mom jumped out with her hands on her hips and yelling " Empty Beds! No Notes! why did you take the car without the permission! ". " we had to go save harry mum " said Ron , clearing his mouth." he was locked up like an owl in his bedroom! " said Fred. " Just wait till your father - Wait! did you just say that Harry was here! " yelled their mother. " Harry! good to see your go ahead and get yourself a plate for breakfast why dont'cha! " she yelled, giving harry a hug. She gave harry a little push to the breakfast table. "Mum have you seen my Jumper?" said Ginny, running down the steps and into the kitchen. " in your closet dear " she said. "Why did i not see that be- " she said, pausing and staring at harry. She ran back up the steps with her eyes still wide. Ron did a little giggle. " What was that for?" said Harry, with a puzzled look on his face. " Ginny has been talking about you all summer, i bet she has a secret crush on you harry " said ron, stuffing some eggs in his mouth. " Well its not a secret anymore Ron.. " said Harry, giggling. " Hey look its Erol! " yelled Percy, pointing at the flying owl that just hit their window. Percy got up from the table and grabbed the letter between Erols beak. Its the list for the books and stuff that you needed for this year. Harry looked around the table seeing the weasleys stuffing their faces with breakfast except for Ginny who was blushing and staring at harry. Harry looked back down to his plate with a biscuit and some eggs. Mrs. Weasley put her head up and said " okay, we better be getting onto to our shopping ". Harry just put on some clothes that was in his blue carrier. _

_Ginny ran down the stairs wearing a striped pink, purple, green, and blue sweater with some pants. Ron was wearing a maroon turtle neck that was once Percys and fred and george with ( so you can call it a handy down ) with some jeans. once the rest of the weasley family came downstairs and went to the fireplace there was a knock on the door. Mr. Weasley went to go and answer the door. He had noticed it was Erol, he must have hit the door again. Erol started walking into the house and landing right next to sink. picking some crumbs off of the plates in the sink almost being hit by the brush that was cleaning the dishes. Mrs. Weasley grabbed some sort of black powder from a small table that was called Floo Powder. " Okay, harry why dont you grab some floo powder and walk into the fire- " said Mrs. Weasley , before she was interrupted be Ron. " Mum Harry does'nt know how to use floo powder " said Ron. " Oh yes, Ron demonstrate to Harry! " said Mrs. Weasley. Ron grabbed some Floo powder from the small pot that Mrs. Weasleys was holding. He stepped into the unlit fireplace that looked rather unappealing. He threw the floo powder on the ground yelling " Diagon Alley! " . in a split second Ron was gone. " Okay Ginny go ahead now! " she said. Ginny grabbed some powder and went into the fireplace doing the same thing as Ron. " Okay Harry your turn now! " said Mrs. Weasley. Harry grabbed some floo powder and went into the fireplace. Harry looked rather nervous because it was his first time. he stiffened up his shoulders and threw the floo powder on the fireplace floor and doing the same things as the weasleys yet but saying " Diagon Elly! ". Poor Harry had landed in the most horrible place to shop at Knockturn Alley_

_Next chapter : Shopping at diagon Alley!_


	2. Chapter 2 Diagon Alley

_Harry was sliding down and out a fireplace into an unusual shop filled with dark magic. His Glasses were cracked and his clothes had lots of dust and dirt on it. He got up on his feet and he was sorta've in pain. he looked around the shop and had noticed the cashier was out for lunch break and coming back in about 10 minutes. Harry looked at the shelf above the fireplace that had many antiques. he saw a hand that looked like it was decaying. he put his arm through the hand and the hand quickly shut his fingers onto Harrys arm. Harry was struggling to get his arm out of the hand and when he got his arm out of the hand he started to rub it. But when he heard some Similar voices he started run and began to hide. Once he noticed it was Malfoy and his father with his black cane with the golden snake at the top. " Aah.. Malfoy do come in.. " said the cashier, returning from his lunch break. " Leo, i need a jar of - " he said, being interrupted by draco. " Father we need to go and get my books! " screamed Malfoy. " We'll come back... " he said grabbing his son and walking outside the shop. The cashier went to the basement to go back to his meatball sandwich. Harry got up from his hiding place and ran outside the shop. He looked for signs that said Diagon Alley on it. He ran into a witch that had a basket of bread filled with poison pudding. " Hello , deary.. Care for some pudding bread.. " said the witch, holding a peice of bread. " No! i do not care for some pudding bread! " screamed Harry, pushing through the crowd. then some voices started talking to him and all he screamed was " NO! No! NO! ". then a familiar voice appeared. " ' Arry! wha' are you doing 'ere? " said the voice. " Hagrid! " said, Harry with joy. Harry ran to hagrid " Hagrid why were you in Knockturn Alley? " said Harry. Hagrid did'nt answer because he was thinking of why harry would be there too? " Harry " screamed Mrs. Weasley, running towards Harry. " Are you hurt? " said Mrs. Weasley. " Lets go and get you your school supplies now! " said Mrs. Weasley. Once they went into a shop that had books on Harrys school supplies on it. There was Gilderoy LocHart. He was standing on a small stage with a book in his hands that he had published. Mrs. Weasley almost fainted. Once Harry spotted Hermione they both hugged but was interrupted by Gildery Lochart throwing his robe in the crowd. Hermione pushed Harry out of the way and reached for the robe which ended up in her arms. " Its smells like a japanese blossom.. " whispered Hermione. " OKay! this year i am teaching Defence against the Dark Arts this year for Hogwarts! " said Gilderoy, giving a dazzling smile." And you see that i have made a book! for students! " said Gilderoy. Gilderoy looked at Harry potter with his face filled with surprise. " Harry Potter! Harry Potter in this very shop! " said Gilderoy. He brought harry up to the stage. " Harry Potter! grab your books and i'm giving them to you all for free! " said Gilderoy, shaking Harrys hand. Mrs. Weasley put Harrys books into Gilderoys hands and giving him such a big warm smile. Gilderoy signed them and gave them to Harry. until you could hear footsteps running down the stairs that was right above the small stage. it was Draco Malfoy. " Hello Pothead, what are you doing here with the weasles? " said Draco, in disgust. " none of your business Malfoy " said Harry, getting off the stage. Gilderoy ran into the curtains and started to hide. Malfoy pushed Harry which made him fall. A girl wearing a burberry trenchcoat and white fuzzy boots interrupted the fight. " Leave'em alone.. " she said, with a angry looking face. " Oh what is girl going to do?"said Draco. She pushed him which really was'nt so strong. Draco Laughed at the weak little girl. Mr. Weasley Interrupted by saying " OKay, Kids we gotta move onto Madam Malkins robe shop". Lucious Malfoy had just stepped in the shop so he could pick up his son. Gilderoy was poking his head out of the curtains and once he saw Lucious he just had to run off. " Draco we have to leave now! " yelled Lucious,pulling his son out of the shop. " Are you alright? " she asked, pulling him up. " I'm alright " he said. She fixed her tartan plaid bow and said " umm.. see you at Hogwarts.. ". She walked out of the shop and went to her mom that was waiting for her outside. Ginny just looked at her in disgust. " C'mon now! " said Mr. Weasley. The kids followed Mr. Weasley. Diagon Alley was filled with kids with parents. Harry felt a little sad because kids here are enjoying with their parents. and yet harry felt left out because he was the only kid that did that did'nt have parents. Harry was thinking of the flashback with him and the dursleys half of his child hood was ruined because of his cousin dudley. " Harry! wake up! " yelled Ron. " Oh sorry ron," said Harry. They kept on walking until they got to ollivanders wand shop to get Ginnys wand. Harry remembered the first time he came to diagon Alley. He was with hagrid and for lunch they hamburgers. Harry was knocked out of it once he ran into the ollivanders wand shop door. He hit the floor and started to rub his head. " Harry are you okay? dear " asked Mrs. Weasley. " I'm Fine Mrs. Weasley, " said Harry, getting up from the floor. " We better get to a bench you have been acting like this the whole entire time! " she said. _

After they were done with their shopping they went back home and the weasleys pack their stuff for the train.


	3. Chapter 3

_The weasleys were all packed along with harry. Once they got their they were a little late. Fred and George ran into the barrier to get into their train. after them it was Ginny. Ginny looked at harry and said " Good Luck! " , and blushed. Ginny ran into the barrier with her apple red cheeks. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley rain into the barrier saying "we don't want to miss the train now! ". " Okay Ron! we should go at the same time! " said Harry. " 1 2 3! " . they rain into the wall and yet they didn't make it. " Ron the barriers must have closed! " screamed Harry. " Harry we didn't make it! look its already 12:00! " said Ron. " is there another way to get in there? " asked Harry. " Harry you're not going to like it.. " said Ron. " Just tell me Ron! I wont get mad! " yelled Harry. few minutes later... " Ron why did you tell me it was the flying car! " screamed Harry. " You said you weren't going to get mad! " screamed Ron. " Well i didn't know it was going to be your parents flying car! " " Well, Sorry! " " Hey look the train track if we drive on it we could catch up! " said Ron. Ron drove onto the train tracks. " Ron i think i could hear it! " said Harry. He could hear the train coming. " Ron i can hear it coming! " screamed Harry. " Ron! its coming from behind! " screamed Harry. They both screamed as ron flew the car right next to the train. " Ron! " screamed Harry. " its not my fault it was coming from behind us! " he screamed. Harry looked at the train that was right next to them. there was compartment with a window open. it was the girl that stood up for Harry at the bookshop. she was wearing a white burberry trench coat with burberry rain boots. she was reading a muggle seventeen magazine. she was wearing the same tartan plaid bow. she lifted her head up and looked outside the window she had noticed it was Harry. she got up from her seat and screamed " Ginny! ". Ginny got up from her seat and ran up next to her. " Whats wrong Ysabelli? " she asked. she looked at the flying blue car. she instantly noticed it was Ron. " Ron! what are you doing! " she screamed. Ron could'nt hear her. Harry looked out at the train the two girls were screaming " Harry! Ron! ". Unexpectedly Harry's door flew open . He had almost fallen out. Ginny screamed and pushed Ysabelli out of the way. " Harry hold on! " she screamed. " Harry take my hand! " screamed Ron , with his arm out. " I cant your hand is too sweaty! " screamed Harry. Finally Harry grabbed onto Rons hand. Ron pulled him up and closed his door. " Hogwarts here we come! " said Ron. once they arrived it was night time. " Harry we're running out of gas! " said Ron, pointing at the needle that was almost at E. " Maybe that means extra Fuel! " said Ron. Harry put his hand on his face and was thinking what an idiot. " No Ron the E means empty! " screamed Harry. Suddenly they had landed on the womping willow. " Dont panic!" screamed Harry. Rons face turned red and had a worried looking face on. he held onto the seat and started to breathe heavily. One of the branches went through the glass making the car almost tip over. " Harry.. can i panic now? " said Ron, with a worried face on. before harry could say anything the womping willow started to hit the car real hard. Ron screamed. the car tipped over and landed under the womping willow. the car automatically backed off. Ron and Harry jumped out including their belongings. Hedwig and his cage landed in Harrys arm. the car started to drive away. " Hary the car! " yelled Ron, getting up and tried to chase it. " Oh no! i missed Ginnys sorting! " screamed Ron. they both grabbed their belongings and ran to the oak doors. " it wont open! " screamed Harry._

_" ahem.. " said a voice behind them. they both turned around to see who the voice was. Professor McGonagall was tapping her foot. " Follow me boys " she said. they both grabbed their suitcases and followed her. they were lead to her office. they sat down at the two chairs that was facing the desk. she put two empty silver platters in front of them. " eat " she said, walking away. " Harry.. the platter is empty! " said Ron. " this is our punishment? empty platters? " said Ron. soon the platter was filled with food pumpkin juice, a crescent , and a sandwich with no crust cut in a diamond. " I like my punishment! " said Ron, beginning to eat his crescent. after they finished their food the platter began to refill itself. they both pushed their platters in front of them and sat down. " Over there.. " said Professor McGonagall, speaking to a person. Harry and Ron got up from their seat to see who it was. it was Snape and Dumbledore. " They should be expelled! " screamed Snape. Dumbledore ignored snape and sat in the big armchair. " Are we Expelled? Professor Dumbledore? " asked Harry. Professor McGonagall stood right next to Professor dumbledore and whispered in his ear. " No, but promise never to do that.. " said Dumbledore, putting his glasses in shape. " But, Albus! they were seen by seven muggles! " screamed Snape, throwing a newspaper on his desk. " They had promised me they would never do that again, Now Severus go back to your teaching and let me do my job " said Albus. Snape looked at Dumbledore like he just got fired. Snape walked out of the room and went down the staircase. " Okay boys go up boys go up to your dormitory and have a good year " said dumbledore. they both got up from their seats and grabbed their belongings. they went up their dorms and changed into their night shirts. Harry took off his glasses and set'em onto his bedside table. He laid down and began to fall asleep._


	4. Chapter 4

_Harry woke up and put on his glasses. He got on his uniform and robes he tightened up his tie and walked over Rons bed. Ron was'nt really an early bird so harry was his alarm clock. " Ron wake up! " said Harry, shaking Ron. Ron woke up and got into a sitting position he rubbed his eyes and started to get dress. Harry got his bag filled with his books and went to the great hall. he saw Ysabelli opening up the great hall door. Her hair was dark brown and was straight. she walked into the great hall. Harry started to run. he wanted to see which house she was in. He opened up the great hall doors and saw her sitting right next to Ginny. He sat right next to fred and george and started to talk to them. He grabbed some toasted bread and spread some butter on it. " Ginny i have a question? " she asked. " what is it? " asked Ginny. she looked up at harry and looked at Ginny. " oh nothing.. " she said. Harry just kept on eating his breakfast. he did'nt notice her looking at him. fred and george took out a map and started pointing at places to fill with dungbombs. " I think over here is good.. " said Fred, pointing at the girls dormitory. " We aren't allowed there Fred! " screamed George. " which is a good thing! " said Fred. " okay, i think 7 p.m. is good.. " said George. Fred nodded his head. Ginny started to read this book that had a leather cover on it. it had T.R. on the side. " Ginny? what are you reading? " asked Ysabelli. " oh nothing.. " said Ginny, closing the book and stuffing it in her bag. Everybody got up from their tables and walked to class. Harry grabbed his bag and went to his class. He started walking with ron to his classes. Once they got to potions. they met Hermione their. she was writing some notes from her book. " Hey Hermione! " said Harry, taking a seat right next to her. " Not now Harry! " said Hermione. " I'm writing down some notes so i get to answer all of Professor Snapes questions! " said Hermione, writing down some notes. Harry became bored and just started to read the notes. Professor Snape set down his suitcase on the desk and grabbed." Okay in a few weeks from now there is going to be a test about potions" " so we can know what you really know.. " said Snape. He started to write something on the board. " Now read what i wrote down on the board then write it down in your notes " he said. they wrote it down in their notes with their quills. " Okay now go and get out your cauldrons.. " said Snape." take out your root and cut it up in peices." remember follow the line on the root or it will explode in your face.. " said Snape. BOOM! Harry looked to see who's root exploded. and yes it was Seamus Finnigan. the class burst into laughter. Harry could'nt help but laugh. Hermione just stood there and said " whats so funny? ". " Mr. Finnigan please come up here to wash your face and to get another root.. " said Snape, with a face of disgust._

_Seamus went down the stairs and washed his face and got another root from a drawer. he went back to his seat. Everybody looked at him with a red face they were trying so hard not to laugh after all of Harrys classes he had to go quidditch practice. the Gryffindor team ran into the slytherin team. " What are you doing here Marcus? " asked Oliver. " We're here to practice! " said Marcus. " Wait we were suppose to practice here" said Oliver. " No, Professor Snape allowed us to practice on the Quidditch feild , and we have a new seeker and we need him to practice! " yelled Marcus. " Anyways who is your new seeker? " asked Oliver. Malfoy pushed through the slytherin team and said " I'm their new seeker! wood! " said Malfoy. " Malfoy! you're their new seeker? " said Harry. " No duhh.. Potter! " said Malfoy. " Wait how did you guys get new brooms those cost 10 galleons each! " said Alicia. " Malfoys Father bought them for us.. Jealous Potter? " said Draco." No i am not now move out of the Malfoy! " said Harry. Malfoy put the tip of his wand onto Harrys chest. " Listen Potter! - " said Malfoy, being interrupted by Ron and Hermione running onto the feild." Harry! " said Hermione. Ron took out his wand and yelled " eat slugs! Malfoy! ". Unfortunaletly Rons wand was backwards. Ron looked light green and spit out a slug. " eeww... " said Hermione. " We have to bring him to Hagrid Harry! " said Hermione. Ron spit out another sluig. Hermione and Harry both got his arms and dragged him to Hagrids Hut._

_I am sorry for the short chapters!_

_Next Chapter! Filchs cat Mrs. Norris_


	5. Chapter 5

Ron was sitting on a bench with a bucket in his arms still throwing up slugs. Hermione got up from the bench because she was getting disgusted by Ron throwing up slugs. " Hagrid thanks for Helping Ron " said Hermione. " No Pro'lem Hermione! 'ock cake? " He asked. " No Thank you.. " said Hermione. " Ron are you 'one with my 'ucket " asked Hagrid. " Umm i don't think so H- " Ron got interrupted, by throwing up 2 more slugs. " i think I'm done now.. " said Ron, putting Hagrids bucket on the ground." Lets get going you guys! " said Harry. Ron got up from the bench and followed Harry. Hermione said her thanks and a very small nibble of Hagrids rock cake. She left the hut and followed them. As they walked into Hogwarts, Hermione said she needed to do some studying. Harry and Ron walked down the hallway. until they saw Ysabelli looking frozen and looking up at the torch holder. she looked and screamed " Harry! ". " Whats wrong? " he asked. "F-Filchs C-cat.. " she said pointing at the cat hanging on the torch holder on its belly. She screamed in terror . in a few moments the Hogwarts staff came running towards the scream. " What is all this nonsence! " asked Professor McgonaGall. " The Cat its dead! " Said Ysabelli. " Oh my.. " said Professor McGonaGall. As soon as Filch heard dead cat he shoved through the teachers. " Mrs. Norris! " he screamed. " How are we suppose to get her down? " asked Filch. " You! You killed my cat! " yelled Filch. " I did'nt do anything! " said Harry , putting his hands in front of his chest. "Professor McGonaGall! it was'nt him! " said Ysabelli. " Then who was it? " asked Professor McGonaGall. " umm.. It was.. ME! Professor McGonaGall" she said. " how can that be possible.. " said Professor McGonaGall, with a confused face. " No! she was just aking the blame! its me! " he yelled. Ron looked at the both of them. " Now that i believe come with me Mr. Potter " she said, grabbing harry by his arm. Just by now Cedric Diggory came running down the hall. " I recognise that scream.. " he said. " Ron whats wrong? " he asked. Ron put a frown on his face. " It was Ysabelli.. '' said Ron, pointing at her. " Oh, Sorry Ron.. " he said. Cedric turned to go see Ysabelli. " How you doing? " he asked. " I'm doing fine thank you.. " she said, getting very quiet now. She started to blush and said " Well i better get going! ". she ran towards the girls dormitory. " Wheres Harry anyway? " he asked. " Wait.. Whats this Message on the wall.. " he asked.

the message had said. HER SKELETON WILL LIE IN THE CHAMBER FOREVER! " But anyways wheres Ginny? "asked Ron.


End file.
